


She's Saving Me

by violettavioletta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, remadora and wolf star are both canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettavioletta/pseuds/violettavioletta
Summary: First, Remus felt guilty. Then, he felt angry. Then, he fell in love. A series of Remadora drabbles. Past WolfStar.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	She's Saving Me

Tonks didn't look like Sirius, not really.

Before… everything, he hardly ever remembered they were related. He'd known her when she was much younger, had gone to Andromeda's with Sirius a few times, but she was older now, and more than capable of using her powers to look like whatever she wanted, and she certainly didn't want to look like a Black. But even when she wore her natural face, which she had been doing for over a week, since she'd been discharged from St. Mungo's, she didn't look anything like him, really.

He supposed it made sense. There weren't first cousins, were really related rather distantly, and she took after her father much more than her mother. Really, there was no reason for them to look alike, and he told himself again and again that he really ought to stop looking at her face and expecting to see _his_ looking back.

Still, he couldn't stop looking at her.

He was staying at the Burrow for a bit, now that it had been made temporary Order Headquarters, until they could work out the safety of Grimmauld Place. Though she wasn't in very often, especially now, with both heightened Auror duties and Order duties, she popped in occasionally, if just to say hello to Molly and the elder Weasley boys. Remus thought it was obvious that Molly was trying to set her up with Bill or Charlie, but she seemed oblivious to it all, walking as if in a stupor, drinking her tea, laughing weakly at bad jokes, and wearing her natural face, unable to conjure up even a bit of pink or flash of blue. It wasn't a bad face, he found himself musing one day, as she passed by, it just wasn't what he was used to seeing on her. One could almost forget it _was_ her, really.

"Remus", she said one summer afternoon. He was sitting on the back porch, wondering when Dumbledore would contact him with something to do, anything to do but sit around the Weasley house and wait for news about Harry, about Voldemort, about anything besides Molly's garden gnomes. He jumped as she approached, and she jumped too, spilling a bit of the tea she was holding. She stared at it for a bit before giving a weak laugh.

"Just thought you might like some tea", she says, smiling weakly, though there's something sad there, something achingly haunted. "Thought it looks I've managed to spill half of it. Still, here."

He searches her face. No, she does not look like him. Maybe there's something small, some curve of the cheek, some turn of the lip, but if there is, he doesn't see it. He can't fault her for that, he knows, can't be mad at her for not looking like her dead cousin, but he is, just a bit. He says nothing, though. He only takes the tea, mumbles a quiet thank you, and turns back to looking at the yard. If he'd turned away just a moment later, he might have caught the crestfallen look that crossed her face, the one that didn't look a thing like Sirius's, before she turned away as well, and walked back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how long this one will be! Personally, I'm in camp "WolfStar and RemaDora can both be canon and what's more, I love them both", so I'll be writing this under the assumption that WolfStar was canon. Should just be a series of super short drabbles.


End file.
